Since I met you, he has lived in my heart
by korrasami17
Summary: A bad decision in love led her to live on the street, Piper thought she would not be able to love again, but what happens when she meets a beautiful woman who helps her on the worst day of her life? follow this story with Alex, Piper, Nicky, Lorna and many more characters ... do you go through reading it?
1. Prologo

It was very cold outside, the sun had already set more than half an hour ago and the falling snow had formed a white blanket all over the street in New York. The city was a total freezer, but there were still some people outside

One of them was Piper Chapman. Former heiress of the Chapman industries empire, if as you see it, EX, since her father had repudiated her once he learned that she was interested in women instead of men ... Piper had a girlfriend for about a week and his father found out about that, he gave him the option to choose, was he his girlfriend or a future as Bill Chapman's heterosexual daughter

Piper without hesitation had chosen his girlfriend over the rest, had turned around and did not look back, went to his room and packed some things in a sports bag, one of them was the photo of his mother, at the end he left from there and went to the place of his girlfriend, but soon and with pain he discovered that it was his fortune and money that attracted her, not her in itself ...

He had left her and broken her heart, she felt betrayed, it had taken her a while to deal with her feelings, her true feelings ... but now she understood everything, now she knew why her Ex had been very anxious, she wanted to attract the beautiful woman with blond hair to her bed a few days after meeting, but Piper had refused saying that she was not yet ready for that level of intimacy. The girl in question had been disappointed and reluctantly accepted, the blonde had never been happier to have refused that time

The two had always gone out on dates, although of course, Piper had always paid for anything, she was crazy about the attention that the other girl gave her to think clearly ... after a time of dating, Piper was the one I asked for that was his girlfriend and of course she said yes

The former heiress felt so stupid, so naive, because what was she thinking of? Or rather, was she even thinking? Should he go back to his father and tell him that he made a mistake? No, she couldn't, since she knew that she was not interested in men as she was with women, so it was still a hotel, but at register and give your card this was rejected like the others none worked

So here she was, alone, without money, without friends without anything

That had happened two weeks ago, in which he survived working there and here for food at least, since he had made a refuge to sleep and take refuge from the cold, although it did not serve much since at night very little he slept by the cold what did he always do ...

How is it that my life changed so fast? How did a bad decision lead to that? Those and many other questions were asked whenever I could, and every time I asked them I felt a void and sadness go through it, as I sometimes thought and said ... IS IT THAT MY LIFE WILL CHANGE SOME DAY?

One sometimes does not know how fate plays, but many times he plays with one or against one, but what we do know is that fate has many ways to make us see reality and other times to find what we longed for

And very soon Piper Chapman would realize what his destiny really had prepared for him

I had just left a small alley where I had been working a little for the owner of the workshop, I wore the outfit they wore there to work which consisted of a red blouse and dark blue pants, I had put on a blue diver and some black shoes.

The fresh snow creaked under my shoes as I walked to the end of the alley, while walking I saw that it was somewhat wet and slippery, so I left as carefully as possible, however that didn't stop the person who hit her in ...

The fresh snow creaked under my shoes as I walked to the end of the alley, while walking I saw that it was somewhat wet and slippery, so I left as carefully as possible, however that did not stop the person who hit her at the moment when He left the alley, making her fall backwards. Piper tried to soften the blow with one of his hands but failed miserably

The man who ran into her mocked the young woman who shuddered at such behavior

* Xx: "Look where you're going!" The guy shouted before continuing on his way

Piper saw him running and tried to stand up, but when he did he groaned in pain, his right ankle hurt like his left wrist, she held her injured wrist with her other hand to keep her somewhat stable and try to control the pain

* Xx: -Hey ... are you okay? - "I ask a soft voice"

Hello, I'm almost new to this fic, Vauseman ... I want to leave you this story, ... hehehehe I hope you give this new story a chance I'm doing

Who will be the person who will help Piper get out of the luck he has? Can you find true love?

Thank you very much and read, I hope you like it


	2. Chapter1

* Xx: - Hey ... are you okay? - "I ask a soft voice" -vi what happened ... damn idiot, come let me help you

Piper saw the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen in his life, so much so that his voice caught in his throat when he tried to answer something. Soft hands helped her to her feet, I try again to say 'Thank you', but all I manage to do was wince when I try to lean on her right ankle

* Xx: - This is not right ... you need to go see a doctor- "said the stranger with a frown"

Piper had a better view of the stranger now. She was a woman almost of herself, she had black hair and a skin almost like snow, she could see and appreciate that she had a secretary type glasses that made her look really sexy

* Piper: - N-no, I can't, I just need ...-

* Xx: - Yes, well, I really won't let you go without the proper care you need- "When he finished saying that, I wrapped the right arm of Piper in his neck to lean on her" —We'll be seeing my doctor, is a really nice person, trust me- "he said with a smile, which almost made piper's heart melt a little"

* Piper: - it's-it's ok

* Xx: - My car is near here- "I put his arm around Piper's waist so he could help her walk to her car, which was a black convertible with the chapman industries logo"

Piper laughed very softly, in the face of such irony ... they helped her to sit gently forward in the passenger seat. Then the stranger sat at the wheel and placed the piper sports bag in the back seats, fastened to piper and once she also buckled, they silently started their way to the unknown doctor ... on the piper path she could see the woman who was his side without worry of being caught

The girl had perfect skin, bright, almost emerald green eyes, her long black hair and those blessed secretary glasses that she combined with the rest of her look ... her exterior looked tough, but she knew or sensed with certainty that it was the Kinder person someone could know. He hasn't realized when they arrived, until the snowy face suddenly turned and those magnificent eyes met hers

Oh my God ... she surprised me watching her ... wait ... I'm still looking at her! I must look the other way! Why the fuck can't I look the other way? Those thoughts went through his head as he tried to say something

* Piper: - I..uuh ..- "A blush crawled from his neck to his cheeks"

The stranger smiled at her, showing her perfectly white teeth, before that smile, Piper felt her heart skip a beat and her stomach tensed ... What the hell is wrong with me?!

* Piper: - G-thanks- "I finally manage to say"

* Xx: - You're welcome- "His voice was soft and warm"

He got out of the car and immediately opened the passenger door to help get off Piper

* Xx: - it's just a few more steps, so I'll ask you to get on my back, okay

* Piper: - W-what? - "her heart rate shot up making her blush even more, she swallowed when she realized that the other woman was serious when she knelt on the cold stone pavement with her back to her

* Xx: - Just go up, I won't let you fall

Then she yielded to his request, moved her arms and legs carefully, her arms clung to the other woman, however strong arms held her legs up and upper body was pressed firmly against the stranger's back ... without to avoid it, he pressed his face against the back of the woman's warm neck

God ... it smells too, I take a deep breath through my nose and try to make a mental note of the lovely smell. She smiled to herself and suddenly noticed that the girl had stood up again, turned a little and kicked the door to close it

* Xx: - I guess you like it

* Piper: - W-what? - "I hear the woman laugh at the question"

* Xx: - My shampoo

* Piper- "shit ... I'm a total jerk, I've reprimanded himself mentally" - I'm ... sorry, it's ... uhm it's cute, yeah

They climbed some stairs and the girl asked him to ring so Piper did it, the second they heard a voice, and a small buzz that opened the door and they entered ... after another few stairs, they reached the floor where the doctor lived , at Arrive were greeted by a brown-haired woman, brunette and wearing a dark blue clothes with a white diver under her shirt

* Xx: - Hello, please come in

What the two girls paid attention to, although it is not as if Piper had many options, since it was still hanging on the other woman's back ... both were taken to the small office and Piper was placed on the exam bed

* Xx: - a moron ran into her and left her there on the pavement, apparently her right ankle and left wrist hurts

* Xx: - "the woman smiled at both of them" - thanks Alex, we will take a look, okay- "I immediately take Piper's left wrist gently and check it ... Piper groaned in pain as his wrist was touched" - Well, apparently it is not broken, but if it is severely bruised, I will wrap it in a bandage and put your arm at the moment in a sling, therefore you are prohibited from using it for at least a few days

* Piper: - But I need to work! And I need both of my hands for that- "the tears began to blur her vision, since if she didn't work she didn't eat. It was already quite difficult to get a job every day and be able to stay fed. .. today she was lucky to get and to have ate something at least, after three days without work and without feeding

* Xx: - I'm sure that your boss will understand when you explain- "said the doctor, while she wrapped her wrist"

Piper just bit his lip, since he couldn't tell his truth, so he just nodded, after he finished putting the sling, he concentrated on his ankle. Alex replaced the doctor and was now next to Piper while they examined her ankle

At the moment when the doctor wanted to take off his shoe, Piper gave a gasp

* Alex: - Gloria, be careful- "he warned her and Gloria nodded at her request, the brunette took Piper's hand with her own" —you'll be fine

Piper could not help it, Alex's words and care were very comforting, so without thinking he leaned against her and the other woman did not walk away, she groaned again when Gloria tried again to take her shoe off, in the face of her hidden pain Alex's face clenching his teeth trying to keep quiet. Alex let go of her hand but surrounded her with both arms, the moment he groaned a little harder when the shoe was finally taken out

* Gloria: - Well apparently I have other bad news for you Miss- "he said while gently taking the swollen ankle and moved it slightly causing Piper another awkward grimace" - the good thing is that it is not broken, but you can not walk on it, it seemed very good to me that Alex didn't let you do it when I brought you here- "he said as he wrapped his ankle and grabbed an ice pack" - you must put this on your ankle and especially keep your leg elevated for a few days, so that the swelling goes down at least a little- "he grabbed a crutch and handed it to Alex, who released it to take it

* Piper: - Okay I'll try- "He let out a sigh and pouted when Alex released her"

After other recommendations, both girls left the glory office, went down exactly as they got into the car. Alex said goodbye and thanked once again glory for everything before leaving

* Alex: - All right, tell me where you live, I'll leave there, I want to make sure you get home safely

Piper felt his heart stop at that second ... oh no ... no, no, no ... she will find out

* Piper: - N-no need, I ...

* Alex: - No buts, I'll take you home, it is very dangerous to walk with a crutch and especially now that the roads are slippery, apart I do not want another idiot to crash again - "he said naturally"

Piper knew she was right, but that didn't diminish the panic attack she was beginning to have, since she began to breathe quickly and shallowly. Alex noticed it and quickly parked on the side of the road, once he parked, he placed two of his fingers on the piper's neck to check his heart and he could tell he was going very fast ... so he put a warm hand just under his neck, almost touching his cheek

* Alex: - please calm down - "his voice was full of worry" - breathe through your nose and exhale through your mouth, you're hyperventilating

Piper did what Alex told him and slowly his panic attack calmed down, he couldn't look at the other woman since he didn't want to see with his eyes the look that opened him married to that show

* Alex: - You can trust me ... I assure you I would not have done all this if I wanted to hurt you- "His voice was warm and genuine"

Slowly he raised his head until he met the black-haired eyes, swallowed and took a deep breath before he could speak

* Piper: - I ... I don't have a house anymore - "he finally admitted"

* Alex: - What happened? - "I ask worried"

* Piper: - I was expelled ... after my father ... well after he found out he had a girlfriend- "I had no idea why he was telling his most intimate secret to this woman he had barely met ... .but there was something about her that made her trust

* Alex: - What a jerk

Piper couldn't help laughing a little at Alex's exclamation, she sobbed and suddenly realized she was crying

* Piper: - yes- "I look at your lap" - but ... he is still my father, and or never ... I never thought he would do this- "he sighed deeply to calm down"

* Alex: - well, they say that some parents do things for the good of one, however not in this case- "he turned on the car" - anyway ... I hope you don't mind, but seeing that you don't I can take you to your house, you will come to mine- "he smiled warmly, while Piper looked at her with a surprised expression"

* Piper: - but ...?

* Alex: - I have a free room and I like to have company nearby, apart from that I can watch you and you will not be limping with that ankle- "he said with a smile" —and on the other hand, it will soon be Christmas, nobody should go out to the street alone

The rest of the way remained silent, but it was a comfortable silence, upon arriving at the complex where Alex's apartment was, this helped Piper get out of the car once he parked it, they got into the elevator and finally to the apartment

The apartment was large and very beautiful, piper was sitting on some of the furniture, while Alex helped him take off his bus, she thanked him

* Alex: - I'll take a shower, I guess, do you want one too?

* Piper: - Oh yes, that would be amazing! - "The idea of a good shower caused a shiver of pleasure

* Alex: - I think I still have some things that can help you with that, since you can't stand for a long time- "she smiled and went to one of the several doors that connected to the room" - I'll be right back "

It was not long before the brunette returned and helped her new guest to stand up and helped her get to the guest room that had an attached bathroom ... upon entering the bathroom there was a chair in the shower, it was one that was used for older people or who couldn't walk ... Why did Alex have one of those?

Alex upon seeing the expression that Piper had on his face began to explain

* Alex: - once I was in a situation where I couldn't walk, that's why I have these things here- "he said as he pushed the wheelchair that was in the other corner" - I'm glad I didn't get rid of they still, because they can help you

* Piper: - oh ... I'm so sorry to hear ...

* Alex: - It's fine. It's been a few years and now I'm fine- "he gave the crutch to Piper and smiled shyly" -well I'll leave you with that, call me if you need help- "he said and leave the girl alone in the bathroom"

An hour later Piper was like new, was dressed in a gray shirt and sports pants ... I enter the room where Alex was waiting for his arrival

* Alex: - Aha! I see you survived ... come prepare some food- "he said and patted the space next to her"

Piper smiled and heard his stomach growl at the mention of food, using the limping crutch until he approached and dropped on the couch next to Alex

* Piper: - thanks, this smells amazing- "he saw that there were noodles, with vegetables and pieces of meat along with an egg" - uhh, po-Could you help me with the bandages? - "I ask something hesitantly"

* Alex: - Of course, wait- "he turns slowly to look at Piper a little more. First he went with his wrist and then with his ankle, when he finished he handed Piper a bowl along with a fork

* Piper: - you know I realized something- "he said once he had finished his meal at record speed

* Alex: - uhm, and what would that be? - "I ask curiously"

* Piper: - well ... I never told you my name ...

Alex blinked and sipped a bite of noodles and then smiled

* Alex: - You're right, I'm sure you heard Gloria say my name, but I never heard yours and I don't think you mentioned it

* Piper: - I'm Piper ... nice to meet you- "I smile"

* Alex: - the pleasure is all mine Piper- "he replies smiling warmly at the blonde"

They both talked a little until Alex finished his meal and turned on his TV where they watched a cheesy Christmas movie. Halfway through the movie Alex felt the blonde shake

* Alex: - are you cold?

* Piper: - so-just a little ... but I'm fine

* Alex: - Pipes! ...! You are freezing !, because you did not tell me before- "he says as I take the hand of the blonde and felt cold, immediately got up to run to a room, to then return with a wool blanket, large enough for both"

* Piper: - I'm sorry .. I just didn't want to be a nuisance

* Alex: - you are not, at all, okay- "first she wrapped the blanket around herself, then wrapped an arm around piper, which had an expression of surprise on her face which Alex ignored, since I finish wrapping the rest of the blanket around Piper's shoulders. "Are you better now?"

* Piper: - Y-yes ... it feels hot ... I mean warm! I mean it's great! - "Piper was cursed internally for the ridicule he was doing"

* Alex: - body heat is used to warm people, this doesn't bother you, right? I just want to make sure you're hot, but if it bothers you ..

* Piper: - No! - "she almost shouted" - no, actually ... it's good - "** shit because they are perfect, of all people, because I met her? God, I barely know her, as hell I'm falling for someone I barely know ** ... snuggled a little closer to the other woman to show she was actually comfortable

I put my head on Alex's shoulder, who continued to watch TV, the hand of his healthy arm rested on Alex's stomach, there he could feel his abs, absently he began with his thumb to brush the fabric that covered such muscles ... she had felt very lonely the last two weeks, since close contact was what she enjoyed most and she checked it because she used to hug her ex very constantly

Without realizing it, he raised his head very lightly and stroked his face against Alex's warm neck ... shit that scent, he loved that scent ... closing his eyes he let out a longing sigh ... his mouth moved alone and He kissed Alex's neck with love as his hand moved to Alex's face ... he immediately felt a hand cradling his own face and gently forced her to look up

The blue enclosed with the green one, piper swallowed with difficulty, since the look he received was not hostile or angry, but only of love ... he wanted to apologize to the brunette, but before he could say a proper prayer, pink lips they closed with theirs

To say he was in shock was to fall short ... his body trembled against Alex's

* Piper: - Alex ... what- "I try to say once the kiss has been cut, but Alex only invited himself in again closing his lips against the blonde, Alex's tongue passed through Piper's lips making this woman groan when their tongues made contact

* Alex: - Pipes? - "The voice reached her ears, it was familiar but she didn't care, since all she cared about at that moment was this beautiful, strong and amazingly sexy woman who was kissing her

* XX: - Piper? - "The voice was persistent, the scene slowly faded, until darkness was all that remained"

Piper blinked a few times, until he saw Alex's worried face ... Oh my God, was she dreaming? ... What the hell is wrong with you?

**hahaha that piper mind is already flying a lot ... what will happen now?**

**I leave you one last cap, for today, I hope you like it and if so give a vote to the story;) thanks**

**Kisses: D**


End file.
